The begining of luna
by Jossette Saint Claire
Summary: Ok this is the begining of luna about 2 thousand years after makenjii was killed hope you like Review please : safty rated t new charaters, also included the princesses/princes of heart
1. Fimilar faces

The begging of Luna

The day started out normal. A time for math. When they got to "What's the percent of water that falls to the earths rainforest?" He came, Nushi.

"He you thing that just because you left you could get away?"

"Yeah sure you think I'd be scared? Of you, quit making me laugh!"

Right in front of the class she turned in to a demon.

"What the hell is that?" Yelled Teresa

"Luna? Is that you?" Said Jessica

"Why do you waste your time with humans?" exclaimed Nushi

"Grrrrrr" She went

She dashed out as a wolf. Barring teeth and fangs. She formed back to human this time barring weapons. She was in side Mrs. Jones where he was Hantaa.

"Luna is that really you?"

"Yes now leave me alone!"

She drew her weapon. A long sharp sword 15 Ft. long.

"Mrs. Jones get your kids out of here now!" she yelled

As she dashed towards the door Nushi stopped her.

POW! She flu in front of Hantaa this time wearing an amulet

"TAG YOUR IT!!!" he yelled

"This is all about tag?" ask Hantaa

"Yep, did you think it was a battle?" she asked "Pathetic humans."

She ran out the hall, out the door, and to a creepy, old, abandon well.

_Author (also known as a): Did you like the story?_

_MJ: Yes I thing I like this Hantaa guy he sounds mysterious._

_TJ: oh this is stupid!_

_Tjmax: Now TJ say your sorry she's crying._

_TJ: But..._

_Tjmax: now….._

_A: this will continue this after this has blown over bye. (Wiping tears)_


	2. a new world well at least for hantaa

_Last time Nushi crossed in to lunas world and he had met Hantaa, and now Luna is rushing to a well. More details in story, for now sianara, and let the chapter begin._

Luna ran to the well fallowed by Nushi, and Hantaa. Behind them were lunas only friends that knew she was a demon from the start** (A/N: Also demons) **era, shi, shim, and Ara. Era is a panther demon with long white hair that went to her knees. Shi was the moodiest out of all of them she was right now in her human form which her cloths we black, and her hair was so long in the wind when it blew she looked like an indian, she was an elements demon. Shim, shi's twin, was happy and cheer 365 days a year; she wore whit cloths and had snow white hair. She was a shape shifter demon. Ara was in the middle and she was happy one minute the next crying cause of something weird like she had no chocolate. She wore any thing in green and had hair that if you looked at it right it was blue, she was a dog demon. And at the front of the parade Luna, she was the head of the "pack" she was an all demon, which is very rare, plus she is a soul stealer, that's very, very, very rare demon blood.

_With ara, shi, shim and era_

They stopped half way to the demon well. And looked around.

"Guys, I don't see Hantaa any more" Said shi

"Or Luna" Said shim

"Do you think Hantaa has a piece of the jewel to allow him to go through or a priest?" asked Ara

"Who knows but we have to get to him before another demon does." Said Era

"We know that but how about just one little toe missing"

"No shi, that'll mean more demons, will smell his blood and come after him, and lord forbids what luna might do, or others might do if we did that." Shim started to shiver at the thought.

"Fine."

They started racing back towards the well and jumped in.

_With Hantaa_

"Luna, wait up I'am tired." Yelled Hantaa

"Who knew that she could run that fast." Thought Hantaa

"GRRRRR"

Hantaa jumped in alarm, he didn't know where he was or what the thing behind the bushes is, but it scared the shit out of him. Soon three wolfs jumped out.

"Gah!" Yelled Hantaa and he climbed up the tree as fast as he could.

_With the others_

"Shi do you hear that?"

"Ya Ara, do you think it's your dogs?"

"Maybe, lets hurry." Said era

"Why am I answering for ara?" thought era

"Fine" said shi

"Yay!" Said shim

"I want chocolate!" cried Ara

"Oh, that's why."

They started to run to the source of the barking when Ara saw Zeus, posiden, and Hades.

"Oh, poor things to hungry to think." Said Ara as she pulled a piece of meet "Come here, come here my little babies."

Sure enough Zeus, Hades, and posiden fallowed the smell of the raw meet

"Good babies, who are my babies!" cooed ara

Hantaa just stared in disgust. thinking "Who could love those things!"

They saw a wind tunnel, and a puff of leaves came out of no where.

"Foolish mortal, I heard that Luna was back and you fallowed her!" yelled some boy that had sandy blonde hair and was very tan.

"Oh, my sister is back!" yelled a happy girl who had pine green eyes, and molt en lava red hair.

"Ya, houga why do you want to know!" Yelled shi while stepping in front of hanta

"I don't know I thought her, ginta, and hakkaku, were friends correct? Another reason, she's to be my bride!" Yelled houga

"No, she won't houga she loves some one else!" yelled the girl

Shim leaned down and whispered "That's ayame, lunas twin, but not the only one. Her mom slept around in a lot of different times, scary isn't it?"

"So what ayame, the elder said that it is to be us that is to wed like you and kouga!"

"I loved kouga, and he loved me, that's different!"

"Sure, but how many years did it take to make him love you?"

"Five, but so what!"

"So, you know what type of marriage it is. It's political!"

"We should get out of here with Hantaa." Whispered era to Ara, who past it to shi, then to shim, who picked up Hantaa with her hand on his mouth, and ran for it.

_Luna's prov._

"Dude, they are so annoying! At least I'am close to the mountain. Grandfather, I'am so sorry I was not there to help." Thought Luna

Once at the mountain she found her grandmother, and the way they mostly communicated the two usually sang.

_Grandmother, what can I do_

_I'am in love with two_

_**Granddaughter, do what I did**_

_**See which one can do what you do**_

_Grandmother that just won't do_

_Cause you see one is a mortal too. _

That stopped the singing.

"Luna, how could you let a human take your heart, your just like kouga."

"I know, but I felt something different about him. Also I came back cause I felt the feeling of war."

They stopped talking cause they saw era, shi, shim, and ara. Soon they caught up with Luna, shim then dropped Hantaa and yelled "Ow, he bite me!"

"You, human, why do you bite a demon!" said shimoko

"She's not a demon, damn, it's probably a hologram!" yell Hantaa

"Tis not this hologram, tis real life

"No it's not, it's a virtual realty test right?"

"Hey where's Luna?" asked era

_The end, hope you r&r. be lookin for the next chapter._


End file.
